Convince Barbalius
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Duke Olineaux wishes to pour oil on troubled waters, therefore he asks you to invite Barbalius to the ball. Objective Convince Barbalius to join Olineaux Feast. Rewards EXP +26 200 Diamonds +50 Celtic Maiden x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barbalius entitled "Untitled" that reads: :There is nothing to say. I only beg for the Goddess' blessing. Hope you won't find any weakness of mine again. - Barbalius Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady Ellenstein, the guest is waiting. Magda: Guest? Maid: Yes, he brought a new order from his lord. Servant: Lady Ellenstein, how do you do. Magda: The duke... I mean your patriarch sent you here... Servant: My lord said as the eyewitness of the duel, you must pacify the fight for the sake of Finsel. Eliza: Lord Hugh and Envoy Barbalius's duel has shocked the entire Finsel. Nobles are looking forward to this show in three days. The duke command you to stop them. Magda: But... Servant: Lord Hugh and Envoy Barbalius are no commoners. If the duel took place, the consequences would be out of control... Magda: ...Will it be so serious... What shall I do? Servant: Tomorrow a grand ball will be held in the Olineaux mansion. And the duke want Lord Hugh and Envoy Barbalius to shake hands and make it up in front of everyone. Eliza: Duke Olineaux asks you to invite Barbalius. He'll take care of Lord Hugh. Magda: Why... Why doesn't the duke personally... Servant: The entire high class is watching Barbalius and the Olineaux Family. My lord is standing in the teeth of the storm... Besides... Eliza: *cough* I heard the envoy has forbidden anyone from the Olineaux Family entering his residence... Servant: That's it. We are counting on you. This is the invitation to the ball for Lord Envoy. Magda: (Accepted it) Understood. I need to convince Envoy Barbalius to attend the ball... Servant: The master said, if you make the envoy happy, he will grant your request. Magda: Please him? Got it... Story Chat 2 Magda: Envoy Barbalius... Actually... Barbalius: You are here under the duke's command, aren't you? Magda: Err... Barbalius: Duke Olineaux is inviting distinguished personages of all walks to a luxury dinner banquet. It's hard to not notice such a news... Magda: So, um... are you planning to attend? Barbalius: ... Magda: (Silence...) Barbalius: Though it's not polite, I...... have to ask you to leave. Magda: (Can't I persuade him?) Barbalius: Anything else? Magda: (Mr. Barbalius is still here...... Maybe I can try again!) Um...... Mr. Envoy! Don't you want to know why the Duke invited you to the party? Barbalius: ... Magda: (He raises an eyebrow. There is a chance!) Sure you know, you and Lord Hugh represent not only yourselves. If...... if conflicts happen between you and Lord Hugh, then the Lionheart Kingdom and Finsel will......? Barbalius: Please continue. Magda: You are a diplomatic envoy. If you fail to fulfill your responsibility, you will make the two countries unhappy... Barbalius: ... Magda: As wise as you are, you should know it better than I do. Barbalius: ... Magda: (Mr. Barbalius's poker face is really frightening......) Barbalius: Haven't I said so, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Huh...? Barbalius: I tried to dislike you. Magda: ... Barbalius: But my efforts are in vain. This time, I kept telling myself not to listen to a single word you would say. And it would be the best if I had told you to turn back the moment we met. Yet...... It was still in vain. Magda: ... Barbalius: In fact, you didn't convince me at all. Magda: (Unexpected honesty......) Barbalius: After all, Lord Hugh proposed to duel with the honor of the Knights. Do you know how heavy it weighs for a Knight? Magda: ......I, I am sorry! I was being too fool-hardy...... now I'm...... Barbalius: --I accept your invitation. Magda: Hmm?! Barbalius: Who can be so stern to turn down such a sincere request from such a cute lady? Since Lady Ellenstein has wholeheartedly invited me, I would...... regardless, accept your invitation. Magda: ... Barbalius: By the way, it is also-- Magda: --The wise man said that? Barbalius: Very clever, Lady Ellenstein. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, did the envoy agree to attend the ball? Magda: Yes...... it was really hard to persuade him...... Eliza: That's good. You worked hard. Magda: ... Eliza: ......What's wrong? Something on your mind? Magda: Mom, I feel strange...... something is going to happen while we know nothing...... Eliza: Take a sleep, dear. Maybe you are just too tired. Magda: (Is it just because of my weariness?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3 Category:Transcript